Her Knight In Shining Armour
by Arukuu-San
Summary: Refia is critically ill, and it's Ingus' turn to take care of Refia. What happens when Ingus goes to check on her? R&R! May contain fluff. Although I'm not sure. Rated K.


**Hi, I'm back with an IngusxRefia story! It's a random pairing…this is what happens when you can't sleep. Or when you're bored doing maths homework xD. Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters; they belong to Square Enix. But I do own the plot of the story ;)**

**Enjoy….**

* * *

Refia lay in her double bed in her room on the airship; still resting up from an illness she caught a few days before.

Refia had caught a fever, which gave her so much to dread for. Stomach aches, a bad cough, shaking, headaches - which would have escalated into migraines - and of course, a high temperature. The Warriors of Light couldn't continue on their quest any further since Refia was sick, so they had stopped near Amur, the Town of Water.

Each of the three boys took turns to help restore Refia back to health. It was hard taking care of Refia, but the three boys tried their hardest to help her get back on her feet.

Since it was Ingus' turn to take care of Refia, Luneth and Arc took the opportunity to go into Amur and buy new armour, weapons and items; preferably some medicine for Refia.

_At least Refia is getting better_. Ingus thought to himself. _But she is still in a bad way…_ He was standing out on the deck, leaning on the rail with his hands. Ingus looked up above him and watched the clouds in the sky float along. While Ingus watched the clouds, he thought about Refia. He hated to see her so ill, because she was never miserable like she was now. Refia was always cheery, no matter what. But now, she lay in bed, feeling terribly sick. Refia was also exhausted each day from her fever, so she was usually sleeping – if she could sleep.

_Better go check on her. _Ingus took his hands off the rail, and stopped leaning on the rails. He walked inside the airship, and looked around to see if Arc and Luneth had come back from Amur yet. But there was no sign of them. Somewhat pleased at this, Ingus walked over to the door that led into Refia's room. He reached for the doorknob to turn it, but became hesitant. It was like he was…scared to go into Refia's room. But why would Ingus be scared? He _was_ a knight in the Sasune Army. He was described as many things, and fearless was one of those many things. But right now, he wasn't feeling brave. It seemed that Ingus was scared of something, but he didn't know what.

Ingus shook these thoughts away from his head. He had to be brave. Ingus turned the doorknob, opening the door to Refia's room. He walked into the room, and looked straight towards the bed Refia was sleeping in.

Refia lay on her back, covered in a quite a few blankets and the bed quilt. She definitely did not look well, but she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. At least that was what Ingus thought.

Ingus walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it. He moved away strands of Refia's orange-blonde hair away from her eyes. Ingus began stroking Refia's hair. He always liked Refia's hair. It was a whole different colour, and it was so long, and it looked so soft. "I hate to see you like this," Ingus whispered. "So ill. I never expected to see you like this, and I never wanted to." Tears started to form in Ingus' eyes. "And I-I do not want you to succumb to illness so soon…" He wiped away the tears from his eyes. "…I love you…I always have…And I don't want to lose you…" Ingus looked down at Refia's pale face. He kissed Refia tenderly on her forehead.

Refia shifted in her bed slightly, now lying on her side facing Ingus. She let out a tired moan, which Ingus chuckled at.

"Rest well, Refia." Ingus kissed Refia on the forehead again. He looked at her pale face one last time before he walked away from the bed. Ingus walked over to the door. He was about to open the door and leave the room, until he heard a soft, weak voice calling his name.

"I-Ingus?"

Ingus turned around, slightly scared of seeing a weak Refia. He swallowed his fear, and looked at Refia.

Refia, still lying down, looked back at Ingus with tired eyes. She was pale all over her body, even though she was covered in several blankets which would have provided her much warmth, and she was shaking mildly. Refia kept trying to sit up, but she just didn't have the will power to do so. She appeared to be…in pain. So much pain that you could see it in Refia's eyes. It felt even more painful for Ingus to see the pain in Refia's eyes.

Ingus paced quickly towards Refia, and knelt down beside the bed again. "Refia, please, you must to rest." Ingus meant to say that in a strict, soft tone, but his voice succumbed to a soft voice.

"Did you mean it?" Refia said weakly, completely ignoring Ingus' comment about her getting rest. "All those things you said to me…like…you loved me?" Refia managed to say these words, but very weakly and quietly.

Ingus' mouth had gone dry. _I cannot believe she actually heard all that… _Ingus nodded in reply. "Yes. Yes, I did, Refia."

Refia let out a small giggle. Despite feeling so ill, Refia still had her giggle. She lifted her finger up, and started caressing the side of Ingus' face. This sent Ingus' spine tingling.

"That was really sweet. I never thought you would just let out your feelings like that." Refia said again, still caressing Ingus' face. She moved onto Ingus' cheek and started caressing it. "I think you'll be glad to know that I love you too."

Ingus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was so stunned to find that Refia loved him back. "R-really? You mean it?"

Refia smiled weakly. "Of course." She laid a hand on Ingus' face, causing him to gasp a little, because Refia's hand was so cold. "I would never lie to you."

Ingus smiled a small smile. He cupped Refia's face in his hands. Ingus put his forehead on Refia's. He whispered, "I promise, I will do anything in my power to heal you. I will do anything just to see you alive and well." Tears began streaming down Ingus' face. "I cannot live life without you…I just cannot do it…"

"Shh…" Refia soothed Ingus. She stroked the back of his head. "I know you'll do everything and anything to help me. I know you're upset about this, but we're both going get through my illness; together."

Ingus looked into Refia's eyes and nodded. "Together…"

Refia looked into Ingus' eyes. "And when I get better, you'll have me anytime you want." Refia smiled. "For now though, we're just going to have to overcome this fever of mine."

Ingus nodded in response. "For now…"

"Tell you what; you can sleep with me tonight. It might make me feel a little better." Refia giggled.

Ingus grinned. "Can I sleep with you now?"

Refia nodded.

Ingus took his boots off and rushed to the other side of the bed and lay down beside Refia. Refia turned and faced Ingus, soon cuddling up to him, digging her head into his chest, embracing him. Ingus embraced her back.

"Ingus, I love you." Refia mumbled into Ingus' chest.

Ingus chuckled. "I love you too, Refia."

They both lay in bed, embracing each other. _How lucky am I, to have an angel like you by my side? _Ingus thought happily to himself. _I hope this can last forever…_

* * *

**FIN. R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right."_


End file.
